10 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-10 ; Comments *John commemorates the recent death of Viv Stanshall by repeating one of his sessions (and, according to The Peel Sessions, getting the recording date wrong). Sessions *Innersphere, one and only session. Recorded 1995-02-07. No known commercial release. *Ash, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1994-04-03. No known commercial release. *Viv Stanshall, #7 (repeat). Recorded 1978-03-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Carl Craig: 'Science Fiction (12 inch promo)' (Blanco Y Negro) :(JP: 'I'm sure a great number of you were as horrified as I was at the beginning of the week to hear of the death of Viv Stanshall. I had a look in Ken Garner's book, and Viv did seven sessions for the programmes over the years with the Bonzos and twelve in his own right. I'd like to be able to play you extracts from a lot of these things. Gratifyingly, quite a few of the Bonzos things are going to be coming out on record in a month or so's time. I was listening to a tape of these in the car as I was driving in, and some wonderful moments in there, including the classic 'Craig Torso Show', which I'm really looking forward to being able to play you again when the LP comes out. But we thought it would be more appropriate to play you one of the Sir Henry At Rawlinson End things, and of course, as I'm sure you know, Sir Henry was an entirely fictitious character, but then again, was he? Because there was a real Sir Henry Rawlinson, and I was astonished to be told by somebody at Radio 4 that the real Sir Henry Rawlinson died 100 days to the day before Viv did: rather spooky, in fact. This is a piece that Viv recorded on the 24th of March 1978 (sic): I'll tell you more about it after we've heard it.') *Viv Stanshall: 'Florrie's Waltz / Fool And Bladder / Interlewd / Smeeton' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well, now, as then, I never knew what to say when these things were finished.') *John Fahey: 'Worried Blues (2xCD-Return of The Repressed)' (Rhino) *Wagonchrist: unknown (promo EP-Rissalecki)' (Rising High) *(10.30 p.m. news) *Thrush Puppies: 'Mayqueen (Maxi CD-Mayqueen)' (2 Damn Loud) *Remmy Ongala: 'Tupendane (CD-Kershaw Sessions)' (Strange Roots) *Wrens: 'Learned In Space (7 inch-The Low 7")' (Dow Boy) *Innersphere: 'Bounce' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I was talking to the Pig while that was going on, and she said that when I was talking about Viv Stanshall's piece, and about Sir Henry At Rawlinson End, and all that, and I mentioned the original Sir Henry Rawlinson, I said that he'd died 100 days before Viv Stanshall: of course, I meant 100 years, but to the day. Uncanny stuff, really. I admired Viv so much that at times I actually wanted to be him: he was just so cool.') *Ash: 'Jazz 59' (Peel Session) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Work For Never (CD-Retro-Bution)' (Earache) *Buddy Max: 'I Love Miss America (CD-I Love Miss America )' (Cowboy Junction) *Emily's Sassy Lime: 'Teenage Superstar (7 inch EP-Summer Vacation)' (Christmas) (which John has some trouble in locating) *Rude Bwoy Monty: 'Out In Da Streets (Pascal's Remix) (12 inch)' (Frontline) *Sweetheart: 'Hard Feelings (CD-An Ordinary Family Visits Hell)' (Bad Vugum) *Chuck Berry: 'Blue Feeling (LP-One Dozen Berrys)' (London) :(JP: 'My reasons for playing that are so feeble as to be barely credible.') *Dub Specialists: 'All Nations Dub (LP-Dub To Dub Break To Break)' (Crispy Music) # *Hooton 3 Car: 'Danny (7 inch)' (Rumblestrip) :(JP: 'Hope they're being hounded by major labels bearing buckets of doubloons. They certainly should be anyway.') *Space DJZ: 'Red Shift (12 inch-On Manoeuvres In Uncharted Territories)' (Infonet) *(some of 11.30 p.m. news) *Kaisers: 'She's Gonna Two Time (7 inch)' (Spinout) *Ash: 'Season' (Peel Session) *Joe Tex: 'Only Way (CD-You're Right: King Of Downhome Soul)' (Kent Soul) *Pond: 'Sideroad (CD-The Practise Of Joy Before Death)' (Sub Pop) *Innersphere: 'Cosmic Jam' (Peel Session) *Flaming Stars: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (CDS-Hospital, Heaven Or Hell)' (Vinyl Japan) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Miss Trudy (10 inch EP-Llanfwrog EP)' (Ankst) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Telepathic Traffic (Maxi CD-Harnessed In Slums)' (Alias) *909 Abuse: 'Losing C. (EP-Bad Taste Vol. 2)' (Shock Wave Recordings) *(Slampt competition) *Ash: 'Petrol' (Peel Session) *Taraf De Haidouks: 'Ţigănească (CD-Honourable Brigands, Magic Horses And Evil Eye (Musique Des Tsiganes De Roumanie - Volume 2))' (Cramworld) :(JP: 'I expect Kershaw knows exactly how it should be pronounced.') *SBX-80: 'Tlön Uqbar (12 inch-Parallel Universe)' (Obsession) *Teengenerate: 'Fake Fake Fake (LP-Get Action!)' (Crypt) *18th Dye: 'Galeer (LP-Tribute To A Bus)' (Ché Trading) *Aberdeen: 'Fireworks (7 inch)' (Sarah) *Ash: 'Silver Surfer' (Peel Session) *Rhythm For Reason & DJ SS: 'The Smoker's Rhythm (DJ SS Remix) (12 inch )' (Formation) *Margaret Lewis: 'Reconsider Me (Compilation cassette-Abattoir Dogs)' (Vox Magazine) *June: 'Genius (7 inch)' (Squealer) *Innersphere: 'Out Of Body' (Peel Session) Track marked # also available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-03-10 *2) 1995-03-xx-05-xx Peel Spring 1995 ;Length *1) 03:01:20 *2) 1:00:05 (0:05:02 to 0:07:47) ;Other *1) File compiled from two sources: first half is from CB076 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to both tapers! *2) Created from SB1047, SB1048 and SB1110 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Weatherman22's Tapes